Frozen In Time
by Sinister Blackrose
Summary: non-avatarverse. In the year 1901, a monk named Aang get really sick, the high monk, Ge'atso calls in a doctor to save him. He is given experimental 'antidote', upon the insistences of Ge'Atso. Can he be saved? Better Summary inside
1. Prologue

Katara's and Sokka's dad: Hakoda

Characters: Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Toe, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Iroh, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Ozai, Ge'atso etc

Ages (in 2001, the year Aang wakes up):

Was 79 now dead - - Ge'atso

38 - - Iroh (39)

33 - - Ozai (34)

15 - - Zuko, Sokka, Pipsqueak (16)

14½ - - Katara, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee (15½)

14 - - Aang, Toph, Toe (15)

12½ - - The Duke (13½)

Summary: non-avatarverse. In the year 1901, a monk named Aang get really sick, the high monk, Ge'atso, who favoured the younger man, calls in a doctor to save him. He is given experimental 'antidote' on the inistences on Ge'Atso. It causes Aang to fall into a coma-like sleep. 100 years later, he wakes up in a world unknown. Will be boyxboy: Aang/Zuko explicit – I hope XD I DON'T OWN THIS... I wish I did... *pout* LANGUAGE WARNING

Prologue

**The Elementalist Monastery**

**Saturday, 13 January, 10:30 am 1901**

The doctor hurried into the dark room. It was unusual for the Monk to call an outsider into their peaceful domain; the only other person to entre (recently) was a Chinese business man. It turned out the business man was a former friend of one of the monk but, also, he had been sick; sick with the flu. But the flu became more than just the normal flu, it was the Spanish Flu; several Monks had already passed.

The doctor gently placed his bulky, black bag down on the bed-side table and glanced around the room. There was only two other people there; one, a pale young man who lay in bed, the other a wrinkly old man dressed in traditional golden and white robes. This must be the man who called him, High Monk Ge'atso. He literally ran the monastery; he also up held the law of no outsiders. If he was the one breaking it then . . . His eyes turned to the feverish boy, '_Man_,' he thought, '_he must be important!_'

"Ah? High Monk Ge'atso?" the doctor inquired?

Ge'atso stood and greeted him, "Ha! Yes, I am Ge'atso, please, no titles necessary.

"Err, okay. I'm Doctor Harlen. What can I help you with?"

"Ah! Yes. You see . . ."

It was as Harlen thought, the business man gave the boy the Spanish Flu and he was dying; Ge'atso wanted him to try and save the kid. "Hmm, who is he? If you don't mind me asking, that is . . ."

The Monk smiled, "Yes... It's okay. His name is Aang Anil; he's a month shy of 14 years. He's our youngest full-fledged Monk, it's only because of his age that he hasn't gotten the complete Tattoo of Monkhood." Ge'atso brushed the bold child's head, bring the doctor's attention to the bright blue markings scattered over the boy's body. They were a mixture of swirls and arrows. "I - -," the High Monk's choke snapped Harlen back to him. "I know that there probably isn't anything you can do for him but. . ." the old man looked up at the doctor, tears in his eyes, "But, please try something! Aang is the closest thing I have to a grandson – a son even! I can't just let him die without trying something. . . "

Harlen pounder the Monk's words, could he? "Th-there _is_ a serum I've been working on for the Swine Flu..."

"What!" Ge'atso jumped on the opportunity like a starving man. "Anything! Please, give it to him!"

"Eh!" Harlen was taken back, "Monk Ge'atso, -err- I've – I've only ever tested this particular serum on rodents and the outcome hasn't been all the best..."

"Please, just do it! It's the only chance he may have!"

"Ge'atso, the rats feel into a deep sleep. They haven't even woken yet! It would be best to wait for a result from them first." Though Harlen had to admit it was tempting at the prospect of having a human guinea pig.

"A sleep? Surely they are dead. How long ago did you give them the serum?"

"Four months..." The doctor paused. Hey... wait... Shit! Four months and they weren't dead yet, that doesn't make sense; Harlen wasn't feeding them – he couldn't why were – ! "You're right! They should be dead but they're not. . . Maybe we could – ?" He paused, shocked by his own words. "NO! What the fuck am I thinking! We can't test this on him! It's immoral as well as inhumane! I can't and I won't!"

"Doctor Harlen, please! There is no hope for him. He may die either way. There is a chance for him to survive with the serum! The risk is acceptable if there is a chance of him surviving! That is all that matters! Isn't it?" Ge'atso was clinging to Harlen's arm know, pleading him with his eyes. "Are you trying to say that if you had – have – the chance to save his life, you would not because he might die, which he is anyway?"

Eyes wide, Harlen thought over what had been said. He would try to save the child if he could, wouldn't he? Yes, yes he would. Grinding hid teeth together, the doctor made up his mind. His conscious would be clear, no matter what. "Fine! I'll do it!" he pulled away from the older man and rummaged through his bag.

He pulled out a small leather pouch. Setting it on the bed, Harlen carefully unrolled it; revealing three small vial of an electric blue liquid (simular to the colour of the Monk Tattoos) and an undersized syringe. He slowly filled the syringe with liquid before turning to the boy. He hadn't made any sounds, except for tiny almost unheard whimpers.

"Is – is that it? Will it make him better!" Ge'atso gushed.

"Yes. . .I'm going to need you to hold him still, this may hurt."

"Hurt? You did not say anything about it hurting him!" Suddenly, the Monk was worried. A chance at survival was good but a painful death?

But the doctor already inserted the needle. Turning to Ge'atso, he said, "The rats didn't react all that positive to the initial in tack. They withered a little before settling and falling into the deep sleep."

"Really? But it may react differently because Aang's human and not – not a rat?" the older man pressed.

"That's the idea. Here we go . . ."

Painful it was. Aang cried in pain, thrashing about. But, after a good ten minutes, he stopped.

"That is it?" Ge'atso murmured, hugging the sweaty boy slightly.

"Yep, now we have to wait to see if he wakes up, hopefully better, doesn't wake up or . . . dies."

". . ."

The next morning, Harlen and the High Monk stared at the still boy sleeping on the bed. Aang's fever broke during the night and his sweats as the sun rose. The doctor started checking over his condition.

"Doctor Harlen?" Ge'atso whispered, fear obvious in his voice. "Is – is he okay?"

"Hmmm... No," he paused. Looking to the old Monk, he continued, "Technically, he is fine... but he's fallen into the same deep sleep as the rats. There's – there's nothing I can do, I'm sorry..."

Ge'atso's face became ash-white. A wrinkled trembling hand hand grasped Aang's pale milky white one. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long do you think he'll be asleep?"

"I – I don't know... I'd say you should wait 9 months to 3 years before giving up hope. I still don't know how the rats – and know _hopefully_ Aang – haven't died from dehydration or starvation. . ." Harlen took this as a que to leave; Ge'atso was leaning over Aang, sobbing softly.

Hugging the smaller boy to himself tightly, the High Monk whispered, "Please come back Aang! I miss you already. . . please..."

... 100 years later ...

**The Elementalist-Bender Street Hospital**

**Monday, 29****th**** January, 3:12 am 2001**

Blue-hinted grey eyes slowly opened. '_Hmm?_' Groggily, the eyes slipped closed again, '_Sleepy. . ._' And feel straight back to sleep.

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1  Zuko's Storry

Disclaimer: go to prologue

Chapter One – **Zuko's Story**

**The Elementalist-Bender Street Hospital**

**Tuesday, 30****th**** January, 1:15 pm 2001**

Zuko slumped against his mother's bed. She was getting better but not better enough... Amber eyes gazed at the pale, flush face of the small sickly women in the stark-white hospital bed. He'd been there for an hour and a half; his uncle should be coming to pick him up soon.

Zuko could still remember the first time his mother got sick. He was six – '_Wow!_' Zuko suddenly thought, '_it's been ten years already!_' – and after she collapsed, the boy remembered that his jackass of a father refused to take her to the hospital. It wasn't until a month later when Uncle Iroh came to visit and saw how sick and weak his mother was that she actual went. It turned out that she had terminal cancer; the doctors said she only had five to six years...

As he thought back on it, the slightly scarred boy's eyes widen in shock. '_Ten years! They said she'd only live 6 at the max but it's been ten! And the past 3 or 4 have been her best! But – why?_' His eyes teared up. Lurching forwards, he buried his face into the bed sheets; his tears bursting through at full force. "Why!" he cried, his voice raw and croaky. "Why did it have to be you, Mum! It's – it's not fair!" His long fingers clawed at the sheets, they brushed his mother's cold withered ones. He stopped, sat up and looked at his mother's face. Gently he smoothed his warm hands over hers, "Mum," he murmured, "Mum, I'm sorry! I – I know it's not fair, you told me that. '_Life's not fair to anyone, but we live through it and grow stronger because of it_.' Right, mum?" he lowered his head, resting it against the slowly warming-up hands.

"Hmm . . .?"

Zuko's eyes widened, that's not right... His mother isn't suppose to wake up until tomorrow morning... The drugs she was on would keep her under until then. Was – was she waking up early? Looking up hopefully, he whispered, "Mother? Are you awake?"

No reaction. "Mum?"

"Errmmm – ?"

No – the sound was coming from? But the other patient that his mother shared was a coma-patient, wasn't it? His father refused (now that's familiar) to pay the extra money to get his wife a private room. Uncle Iroh, however, did some persuading and managed to get her a room with a coma-patient who didn't get any visitors. The patient was a fourteen year old boy; he'd been moved into his mother's room three and a half years ago – his mother had spent 6 months in a crowded ward before a semi-private room became available. Irohnically, the room was meant to be solely the coma-patients but because he _was_ a coma-patient _and_ didn't get visitors that it'd be okay.

Wait! The sounds were coming from the coma-patient's side of the room; was he waking up? Zuko shuffled over to the dividing curtain, cautiously he looked around as if he was afraid he'd be caught before flipping past the thin blue wave of fabric and into the other side of the room. This half of the room was a lot cleaner that his mother's and plainer too. There were no personal items at all. The boy in the ultra-white bed seemed so small. He (the boy in the bed) was wriggling around, his face twisted as if in pain.

Zuko moved right next to the bed, placing his hand on the boy's forehead – which was bandaged for some reason. He was running a mild fever, he whimpered in pain/fear. "Hello?" the older boy asked. He shook him slightly, "Hey, are you – are you waking up, c-coma guy?"

"Ehmmmph..." the boy moaned. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

Zuko was shocked. He'd never seen anyone with blue and grey eyes before; especially in the beautiful combination in the boy's eyes. As he looked into those amazing eyes, the older boy started to notice other things. Like the smaller boy porcelain-like skin, his wild, messy crazy-long hair and his lithe, petite build. "Err..." he said stupidly, his mind lost in the beauty of the boy before him.

"Hmm?" the boy moaned again, "W-where amm I?" He struggled with his words and his voice was rough, his mouth obviously not use to speaking again yet.

When the boy spoke, it snapped Zuko from his trance and he pulled back a bit. "Uh? Where are you? Oh, you're at the hospital..."

"T-the hospital? But I am not suppose to leave the – ?" the boy stopped. He looked around, noting the strange machines, the bright light above him and the stark white walls. He attempt to sit up, "What -?"

Zuko moved to help him, "It's the Elementalist-Bender Street Hospital. It's on the block square street – Bender street... obviously..."

"E-Elementalist? That is the name of the monastery. . . but where's –?"

Perking up, Zuko added, "Oh! More than half of the – ," he used the bunny-hops, " – 'hospital' is actually this real old monastery. The way the monks train and that sort of stuffs changed, of course, I mean it's the 20th Century. These no way the original way they trained would be legal, even if they claimed to be a private institution..." he trailed off. The other boy froze, his face pale and drawn. "What?" Zuko asked, "What is it?"

"I – err. Nothing," he murmured, slumping down in his bed. "C-can you get the h – ," he paused, thinking. Nodding slightly, he continued, "Can you get the healer?"

"The healer?"Zuko was baffled, the healer? His eyebrow raised as he realised what the boy was probably trying to actually ask for. "You mean the _doctor_, right?"

The boy barely reacted to his mistake; just nodded, his eyes still glued to his clutched hands.

"Okay, I'll be right back..."

...

**The Elementalist-Bender Street Hospital**

**Wednesday, 3****rd**** February, 2:00 pm 2001**

Zuko spoke softly with his mother, trying to ignore the empty space behind him. The curtain was pulled and the other bed had been cleaned and cleared; ready for the next patient. The previous patient – that Zuko know knew as Aang Anil – had been moved to a private for physical-therapy and gall that stuff.

The moment Aang left, the older boy felt as if something was going to go wrong. And it did. His mother, who'd been getting better in the past four years, started getting sicker again. Zuko tried to put up a brave front, but...

"Zuko?" He snapped back at the sound of his mother.

"Yes, mother?"

The elderly women smiled kindly at her son, "What's the matter, Zuzu? You seem down..."

Zuko grimaced at the use of his pet name, he could still hear his sister, Azula, mocking their mother and teasing him at the same time. "Mother, I'm – I'm fine..." He glanced to the ultra clean side of the room, "Have you heard about the coma guy? Where's he at?"

Maria, Zuko's mother, smiled. "Well! You and I both know that his name is Aang, so use it and I believe he's on the other side of the hospital getting therapy. Why do you ask, sweetheart?" She pattered her eyes, knowing exactly why he was asking. Her son had been eyeing the other boy every time he were near and seemed to deflate a little when the boy finally left for his private room. But that wasn't all... Maria wasn't stupid, she knew that since Aang left, she's felt worse and gotten worse.

Smiling sadly, Maria suddenly hugged Zuko tightly to her chest, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. '_Oh, Zuko, I'm so sorry!_' she thought, '_I know that I won't survive the month... My sweet boy..._' She knew that, somehow, Aang, whilst in his coma, has kept her alive. He had given her more time with her son – and her daughter to a lesser degree. "I love you, Zuko..."

...

Four weeks later, Maria Firelore died, her son was in the room...

...

A tearful Zuko clinged to is uncle. "Uncle," he sobbed, "it – it was Aang! He was keeping mother alive somehow! I – I have to find him!" he cried. Moving to the window, the older boy vowed, "I _will_ find Aang! He has to know how grateful I am! How he gave mum more time! A chance to say goodbye! I will!"

Iroh stared sadly at his broken nephew. Silently, he thought, '_I'll help you, Zuko... You're not alone._

Chapter One END


	3. Chapter 2  This Is Life Now

Thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favourites! Thanks!

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter Two – **This Is Life Now. . .**

...1 Year later...

**Aang**

**14****th**** February, 3:17 pm 2002**

**On a bus**

Aang shifted in his seat, he was on a _bus_ to his new housing. The Monastery had been letting him stay with them but, Zuko was right. Things changed and the smaller boy had to retrain himself in almost everything. Because he had been abandoned as a baby and then growing up in the monastery – later becoming the youngest Monk in Elementalist Monastery, Aang had no experience with then-current technology. He had to learn how to use this technology and to _get_ use to this technology. He'd stopped flinching, Aang was proud of that.

Smiling, the still long-hair boy clutched his bag tightly to his chest; there was no way he was going to lose all he held precious in the world. He glanced quickly out the window; the buildings were transforming before his eyes. The smaller, run-down houses and shops were disappearing, replaced with elegant houses ('_More like mansion...,_' Aang thought), large flash shopping centres and huge, spacious parks.

Suddenly he saw a large red building and he remembered – "_Press the 'NEXT STOP' button when you see a large red building with the words, Ba Sing Se (s) Cinemas. The house is just down the road, okay?_" Quickly, he pressed the big red button and the bus slowly stopped. Still clutching his bag, Aang rushed to the front of the bus, where the driver had opened the door for him. Smiling brightly, he bowed to the surprised driver, "Thank you!"

Startled, the driver mumbled a welcome before closing the doors (he's opened the back too, for another passenger) and drove off. He smiled, though, that was one of the first kind things a passenger have ever done.

Walking down the street, Aang rummaged through his pocket until he successfully pulled out a folded, wrinkly piece of paper. Unfolding it, he carefully followed the instructions to the kind old man's house. Aang grinned as he thought about his new guardian. He was an elder man, with a full-head of silvery hair and a huge beard and mustache and loved tea and that board game Ge'atso use to play. Iroh Firelore.

Soon, he was standing in front of Iroh's house. Feeling nervous, Aang quickly adjusted his pale blue snowhat before knocked lightly on the solid door, hope no-one would see him waiting there and start asking questions. The door, however, quickly swung open, revealing the jolly man he just thought about.

Grinning, he cheered, "Iroh!"

Smiling himself, Iroh ruffled Aang's hair before pulling him inside. "Yep! You looked better from the last time I saw you, how do you feel?" Iroh referred back to when he's seen Aang in his coma-state, but Aang smiled thinking he was referring back to their brief introduction four weeks ago.

"Yeah, a lot better! I know how to use a computer, television, MP3 player and almost everything else!" Waving his arms semi-crazy like, he added, "I even own a cellular phone! Isn't that great!"

Chuckling, Iroh sat on the couch, watching Aang flop down across from him. "A _cell_ phone, Aang, or a mobile. I you go around calling your phone a _cellular phone,_ you might get your butt kicked, kay?" As he said this, Iroh couldn't help but notice that his new resident didn't have more than one small bag. "Aang? Wh-where's the rest of your things? Surely, you have more than this?" he held up the small raggyed duffle bag.

"Hmm?" Looking up, Aang flashed the older man a small smile before saying, "No, that's all of it... All of my surviving belongings."

"Oh..." Iroh drifted off into an awkward silences, but then Aang giggled. "Huh?"

"All my new stuff's going to arrive in the next day or two," the boy giggled as Iroh scoffed slightly.

Smiling, Iroh noticed Aang's eyes dropping. '_He must be really tired..._' he thought. Getting up, he pulled the younger boy up by his clothed arm, "Come on, you must be tired. I'll show you to your room, okay?"

Half asleep, the monk gave a almost nod; allowing Iroh to drag him along. The reached Aang's new room in no time, said boy quickly slipped on the bed and was soon asleep. Iroh watched him, a hint

of a smile present on his face. Before leaving, he quietly packed away Aang's things. Kissing the slumbering child's forehead, the scruffy faced man left for the kitchen.

He was hungry for some reason.

–. –2 Hours Later–.–

The front door swung open and a handsome young man, about 16 years old, stepped through. He had chin-length black hair and stood at 6 foot; dressed casually in jeans and a sloggened shirt, he looked good. His most distinguishing feature was, however, a disfiguring scar that cover almost all of his left eyes. Slamming the door closed, he called out, "Uncle! I'm home!"

"Zuko?" Iroh called back in question. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were visiting your father and sister?"

Scoffing, Zuko plopped down onto the couch – the same one Iroh and Aang sat on just hours earlier, wriggling to get comfortable. "Yeah, like I'd stay there long! Azula was driving me crazy, so I thought leaving early would be better if I didn't end up in jail for homicide..." He fell silent for a moment before asking, "So, how was your day? Did your new 'ward' arrive yet?"

The younger boy hear his uncle laugh as he headed to the sitting room. Zuko smiled, he hadn't heard his uncle laughter in a while, '_Stupid family!_' he thought.

"Yes, Aang is here. Actually he was really tired, so he's in bed..." Iroh glanced at his nephew, '_Would he?_' he thought.

Feeling his uncle's gazed, Zuko huffed, "Okay, what is it?"

"Huh? What's what? I wasn't going to ask anything..." the older said, smirking at the younger boy's knowing stare. "Well... there is something you could do for me."

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want me to do?"

Smiling, Iroh said, "Aang isn't very socialised and I was wondering if you could _invite_ him out with you and your friends tomorrow." He emphasised 'invite' because he knew if he didn't Zuko would either not ask Aang at all or force him. "I want him to have a choice, okay?"

Frowning, Zuko pulled a face, "I wasn't gunna force him or nothing!" His uncle simple raised an eyebrow, "Fine, I might have... Hey! How'd you know I was gunna hang out with my friends tomorrow?

Winking, Iroh tapped his forehead and said, "Must be physic."

"Hmm, whatever... What's with the ward? Something wrong with him?" he asked, "He be abused or something?"

Smiling sadly, Iroh replied, "No, nothing like that... You still remember the boy who shared your mother's hospital room?"

"Yeah, Anil, why?"

"Yes, _Aang_ Anil."

Zuko's eyes widened, "You mean – ?"

"Yep! The boy currently sleeping upstairs is the coma patient for a year – "

The kitchen door slowly opened and Aang poked his head through, his long hair covering his forehead. He was dressed in a high-collared, long-sleeved night shirt obviously too big for him and too long sleeping trousers, his bluey-grey eyes were heavy with sleep. "Iroh?" he asked quietly.

From where Aang stood, he couldn't see Zuko and the older teenager quickly sunk down, not yet willing to met the boy who kept his mother alive for so long. Nope, he had to think of what to say first.

Iroh chuckled as he moved over the the kitchen door, "Yes, Aang?"

"I – I can't sleep..."

"Why not?" Iroh asked, both confused and concerned.

Smiling slightly, the younger boy murmured, "It's one of the side effects, sever insomnia..."

"Oh" Iroh felt stupid, he should know all this! He read the report on all the side effects Aang will have to suffer because of 'cure' he had taken years ago; in it, it mentioned all of the medication the young monk now had to take and what Iroh had to do for Aang's general care.

Giving the older man he had started to feel as an uncle, Aang waved him off. "It's alright, no-one can expect you to memorise everything in one go! I was just wondering where this monstrous library you have mentioned only a hundred times is. I thought I's have a squizz of the books."

Laughing, Iroh gave the young man direction and sent him on his way. Just before he left, he added, "I'll be by in an hour or two to check on you. See if you can get any sleep, okay?"

"Kay, 'night..."

Turning to Zuko, Iroh murmured, "It's getting late, and you got friends to hang out with tomorrow."

Smiling, Zuko caught the not-so-subtle way of telling him to go to bed, "Alright, goodnight Uncle."

"Goodnight, nephew-mine."

Chapter Two END

Reviews would be nice... Some feedback so I know if I'm getting it right. hehe


	4. Chapter 3  Adjusting and Socialisation

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter Three - - **Adjusting and Socialisation**

***********************************The Next Day************************************

**15****th**** February, 10:30 am, 2002**

**Zuko**

The unidentifiable lump on the bed wriggled a little before sitting up, the doona slumped in a crescent moon shape around his body. Looking around, the still-half-asleep teen gazed out the window before yawning widely. After he stared for a while, Zuko snapped his eyes wide open and shook his head a little. "Time to get up," he murmured. He quickly shuffled to the edge of the bed and hurried to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He happily sighed at the carpeted flooring, glad his feet weren't going to suddenly get a sharp stab of cold.

Swiftly disrobing, the muscular boy jumped into the already hot shower. Scrubbing his body, Zuko thought of the day to come. '_Yes! Today, I'm gunna hang out with the entire gang! Oh! And _Avatar_ just came out! We're definitely gunna go see it!_' Squirming slightly under the slightly cooler water, Zuko couldn't help but let out a happy _manly_ shriek. "YES!" he cried as he turning off the water.

Bouncing back into his room, Zuko roughly dried himself before throwing his walk-in-wardrobe; wondering what today called for. "Hmm," he shuffled through some of his clothes, "Leather pants? No... Ooh, tight black jeans!" Tossing said jeans onto the bed, Zuko smirked, "Yeah, I think I know what I'm gunna wear!"

While getting dressed, Zuko glanced at the clock and, to his horror, it was 11:08. '_Damn it! Sokka and everybody else are coming at 11:30! Shit!_' He hurried to the kitchen for a quick breakfast only to see the strangest sight he'd seen in a while. He came to a complete stop and just stared.

**15****th**** February, 9:30 am, 2002**

**Aang**

Sitting in the one of the largest library he'd ever seen, was a small boy. Aang loved books more than almost anything else in life; it was the one of the only things that hadn't changed. The small boy had tried to pick up his old life from where he'd left it but the Monastery, which now had a large hospital attached to it, didn't accept monks-in-training – even if Aang was technically 115. Plus, after reviewing what they _actually_ do, the young boy decided it wasn't worth bothering with. Though, he still visited the Monastery, if only to try and rekindle the feeling he experienced all those years ago.

Gently closing the book he just finished, Aang carefully put it back before searching for another. The door quietly opened, "Aang?" It was Iroh, "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd wanna catch up on some sleep... Are you feeling okay?"

Smiling up at the older man, Aang giggled. He found he was doing that more often now he'd met the older man. "I am fine; I got some extra sleep a few hours ago. I am still use to getting up at half past 5 in the morning, though. Hence why I am awake."

Iroh's eyes widened, "Damn, I thought you would've adjusted that habit..." Looking over the smaller man, Iroh couldn't help but marvel at how he appeared. The huge, dark bags under Aang's bright bluey-grey eyes were a testament to how little sleep the boy got. "Are you sure you're still not tired?"

The smile slipped from Aang's face, his tiredness finally shining through, "Yeah, I am still fairly tired, but there's nothing we can do... I know I am not going to fall back asleep, that is a fact. Let it be, please..."

"Alright," Iroh murmured, feeling bad for not being able to help Aang with his insomnia. Glancing at the clock, the older man got up, "Come on, Aang, go have a shower and get dressed in clean clothes. I'll make breakfast while you do that." He gave the small monk a playful push in the direction of the shower before heading to the kitchen.

Slowly and carefully, Aang removed his clothes – ensuring to fold them nicely. When he finally got into the shower, the small boy turned the tap gently; almost as if he were afraid the water would jump out and choke him. He sighed in relief as it drissled out, the pressure not yet high enough.

Then he suddenly scolded himself, "Get it together, Aang! It's – it's just ..." Dropping his head – right into the water, soon not all the water dripping from the monk's face was from the shower head. 10 minutes later, Aang pulled himself together and turn the cold water – another habit from years ago. Quickly he washed himself down before towelling off and heading off to get dressed.

Rummaging through his clothes – what he'd brought with him because his other clothes wouldn't arrive until tomorrow, Aang pulled out a high-collared, long-sleeved black silk button-up shirt. He smiled, Ge'atso gave him this; he'd added the white buttons because he knew Aang would like it. Gently lying on the bed, he turned and quickly plucked a pair of black denim jeans and an bright orange hoodi. He also grabbed a pair of simple black and white lace-up shoes and plain white socks.

He quickly got dressed, ensuring to comb and braid his hair before heading to the kitchen; Iroh had already set the table. Looking up, the older man smiled, "Aang! Ya hungry?" He emphasised his words by lifting up a plate consisting of a huge pile of bacon on one side and another of eggs next to it.

"Yeah! Starving," he laughed lightly.

Soon they were both sitting at the table, eating up their respected meals. Iroh reframed from commenting on Aang's odd choice in fashion, he knew it'd just make the boy feel awkward and start second-guessing himself. After a while, someone made a comment, though Aang couldn't remember who, and somehow they ended up in a conversation.

Aang heard the kitchen door open but didn't look to see who it was; Iroh had told him in an electronic letter that his nephew lived with him. His conversation with his guardian died almost instantly as Aang suddenly felt the other boy's eyes on him; making him feeling incredible shy.

The other boy paused at the door – staying there for at least 5 minutes, before he moved further into the room. "Good morning Uncle," he murmured sitting down across from the smaller long-haired boy.

Aang glanced up and was stunned. It was _him_. The boy he saw, the person he first spoke to when he woke up. The beautiful boy who was so nice to him. Aang's cheeks heated up, and when he realised this; he jerked his head down. Glaring at his plate, Aang refused to look up again – even when the other boy spoke.

"Hi!" the boy cheered, smile evident in his voice. "I'm Zuko – Iroh's nephew, though, I suppose he already told you right?" He paused, obviously giving Aang a chance to say something. "Umm, Uncle said your name's Aang?" Another paused. "Okay. Well, Aang, me and a few friends are going out today – we're gunna go see that new movie, _Avatar_. Do you wanna come too?" If Aang had of looked up, he would have seen the look Zuko gave Iroh; one that almost said 'See, I'm asking.'

The monk's eyes widened, '_What?_' he thought, '_Why the heck would he invite me? He – he doesn't know me... we – we only met once and it only lasted 15 minutes tops... Why?_' Eyes darting all over his still full plate, Aang finally looked up – even if it was only a slight tilt of the head in Iroh's direction. Blue-grey met bronze.

Iroh's eyebrow shot up. Aang was giving him a 'What should I do!' look. Smiling slightly, he said, his voice booming and full of cheer, "Why, Zuko! That's a wonderful idea! What do you think, Aang! Do you want to go?" He'd lower and softened his voice.

Zuko was surprised. He'd been waiting for the coma-kid to say something but he stubbornly remain silent, and then suddenly his uncle was talking. But what surprised him the most was the way his uncle changed the way he was speaking; it was almost like he was talking to an injured animal that he was afraid would bold.

Finally, Aang spoke. "I – I," he started his voice unimaginably soft, "I would like that... if it's okay?"

He tilted his head again, but in Zuko's direction this time.

Catching the movement this time, Zuko was suddenly jerked out of stature. "Oh! Yeah, totally! I'd love for you to come! I mean, you're going to be attending the Elementalist-Ba Sing Se High, then you might be in the same class as some of my friends. And -uh- my friends are your?"

Still staring at his plate, Aang murmured, "Yes... I –I would very much like to attend your outing to the cinemas..."

Grinning, Iroh cheered, "Alrighty, if you're gunna go out, Aang, then you're going to have to finish your food! Then –" he added as he went to put his empty plate away, " – make sure you take your pills! I don't want to have to make a trip to the hospital if you forget! I'll make you some tea – maybe Jasmine – for you to drink with them."

Aang heard Zuko's gasp and then felt his eyes but refused to acknowledge him. "Yes, Iroh," he called back, his voice the loudest either other man has heard as yet. Getting up, the small monk ran off to his room and grabbed his medication pack. Going back into the kitchen, he quickly retook his seat; sorting through the meds he had to take today. Iroh re-entered the dinning room, carrying the tea-dish.

"Got everything you need?" he asked Aang, pausing only to give Zuko a little look – one telling him to hush, before turning his attention back to the smaller boy. "Okay, take your meds. I'll pack your bag." As he finished, there was a knock at the door.

Jerking out of his seat, Zuko murmured, "That must be the guys," before shooting off to answer it.

Chapter Three END

_**AN:** a special thanks to not only the bunch of people who have added this story to their favourites but also to my little sister, KakashiLover for being my beta! XD Remember to review!_


	5. Chapter 4 Friendship In The Making

Disclaimer: see prologue

Chapter Four - - **Friendship In The Making**

**...**

**15****th**** February, 11:15 am, 2002**

**Zuko**

The surprise slowly slipped off Zuko's face as he watched the boy speaking to his uncle fall silent. His snowhat covered head was down, his peeking-out fringe swept over his upper face concealing it from view. Aang wore a strange orange hoodi, with a shirt simular to the one he saw him in last night except black instead of white. Coupled with fitted black jeans and sneakers, the smaller boy looked real nice – well, except for the snowhat, when his uncle shook his head and gave him knowing half-glare, Zuko said nothing.

Slipping into his seat, he said, "Good morning, Uncle!" Zuko shifting to get comfortable, before looking back to the boy he believed gave his mother time to say goodbye to him. Aang still had his head down, his eyes glued downwards to his plate. But then, he suddenly glanced up and Zuko got an eyeful of the boy's beautiful bluey-grey gaze. He also caught a quick glimpse of the other boy's heated cheeks.

Smiling, he cheered, keeping his voice at a reasonable level, "Hi, I'm Zuko – Iroh's nephew, though, I suppose he already told you right?" He paused, hoping the other boy would say something, anything. "Umm, Uncle said your name's Aang?" Paused and silence. "Okay. Well, Aang, me and a few friends are going out today – we're gunna go see that new movie, _Avatar_. Do you wanna come too?" Knowing Aang wasn't going to look up, Zuko shot his uncle a 'see-I'm-asking-and-not-forcing-him' look.

The smaller boy seemed to panic for a moment before he slight tilt of the head in Iroh's direction; an action so small, Zuko didn't even see it. He was surprised, however, when Iroh chuckled for seemingly no reason. Then, he boomed, his voice the loudest Zuko had heard when they were around Aang as yet, "Why, Zuko! That's a wonderful idea! What do you think, Aang! Do you want to go?"

The scarred boy could only feel as if he were in a room with his uncle and an injured animal, given the way Iroh spoke.

And then, as if a gift from the Gods, Aang spoke. "I – I," he started, his voice small. "I would like that... if it's okay?"

He tilted his head again, but in Zuko's direction this time.

Catching the movement this time, Zuko was suddenly jerked out of stature. "Oh! Yeah, totally! I'd love for you to come! I mean, you're going to be attending the Elementalist-Ba Sing Se High, then you might be in the same class as some of my friends. And -uh- my friends are your?"

Lowering his head again, Aang murmured, "Yes... I –I would very much like to attend your outing to the cinemas..."

Grinning, Iroh cheered, "Alrighty, if you're gunna go out, Aang, then you're going to have to finish your food! Then –" he added as he went to put his empty plate away, " – make sure you take your pills! I don't want to have to make a trip to the hospital if you forget! I'll make you some tea – maybe Jasmine – for you to drink with them."

Zuko couldn't hold his shock in at the mention of the small boy having to take _pills_. He also couldn't tear his gaze from said boy. '_Why would he be on meds?_' he thought, his mind jumbled in panic and concern. '_Could – could it be related to the reason he was in a coma!_'

Aang's soft reply, jerked Zuko back to the present moment. He got up and hurried off to the guess room – Aang's now – before returning with a small box. All too soon, Zuko was watching the smaller boy sort through a sickingly large pile of medication.

"Got everything you need?" Iroh asked Aang, as he set out the tea on the table. He quickly gave his nephew a 'shut-up' glare, before saying "Okay, take your meds. I'll pack your bag." As the taller boy watched Aang take the last of his meds, there was a knock at the door.

Shocked out of his seat, Zuko blurted, "That must be the guys," before racing off to answer it.

...**Zuko and Aang's POV**...

Jerking the door open, Zuko poked his head out – getting a scare out of the small group waiting outside. "Ah... hi, guys..." Zuko murmured, his attention drifting back inside.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Snapping his head back to the group, the golden –eyed boy stammered, "W-what?"

The group remained silent, they had never seen Zuko behave like this before – not including the time his mother died or the time he got drunk. Shifting to the front, Katara shoved Suki aside. "Hey, you okay, Zuko?" she murmured.

Behind her, Sokka rolled his eyes while Suki made gagging motions. They, and the rest of the group, didn't understand why Katara didn't back off. It didn't matter that she liked Zuko, the taller boy was gay and was in love with the mystery coma-kid. Thinking about it, Sokka snickered, '_Not that _he _knows it, anyway!_'

"Hmm?" Zuko murmured, again turning his attention to those standing outside his door.

"Are. You. Okay?" the watertribe girl repeated slowly.

"Oh, yeah. Um, I was wondering if we could add an addition to our outing today?"

Toph pushed herself closer, "Who!" She demanded.

Someone pushed the door open fully. The group expected to see Zuko's uncle, not the cute little kid standing just a bit too close to their friend. "Me," the boy mumbled, almost inaudible.

"GUYS!" someone screamed. Simultaneously, they all looked at the car in the driveway. Teo glared at them, "COME ON! YOU GUYS KNOW IT TAKE FOR_EVER_ FOR ME MY WHEEL CHAIR OUT, DOWN TO THE DOOR JUST TO COME BACK AND PACK IT AWAY INTO THE CAR AGAIN. SO! HURRY THE _FUCK_ UP!"

"I – I think we should get going..." Turning to the new kid, the tallest out of the group grabbed his small, trembling hand. Giving it a quick shake, he headed to the car; calling over his shoulder, "I'm Pipsqueak, by the way."

"I'm Toph," the blind girl blurted before hurried after him.

"The Duke," chirped a really small kid, smaller than Aang by a good few inches. He too left for the car.

Katara glared at the small monk before stomping off the car, saying nothing. Sokka and Suki smiled and introduced themselves, "I'm Suki. Sokka's girlfriend."

Patting Aang on the back, the watertribe boy cheered, "Sokka. Come on, we can get to know each other better after we've ensured we have ticket to _Avatar_!"

Staring after his friends in shock, Zuko snapped his jaw shut. "Sorry, they're usually not that bad... Come on," he murmured, taking Aang's soft, little hand. Once they were in the car, it took off; the cinemas' were not far off.

**15****th**** February, 12:05 am, 2002**

**Ba Sing Se Cinemas**

Parking the car in the handicapped spot closest to the buildings, the large group quickly piled out of the car and hurried inside. The next 2 and a half hours (this is a guestimation) were filled with the wonders of the newest cinema invention – 3D movies! Zuko, who insisted he were to sit next to their newest friend, was truly shocked at Aang's reaction to the movies and it's 3D-ness.

He seemed terrified, and clutched the older boy's arm tightly; making pathetic whimpery sounds ever now and then. When it finally ended, the monk shot out of his seat and fled the movie room. The rest of the gang quickly followed after him, well as fast as a group including a blind girl and wheelchaired boy could.

After not finding the small boy in the foray, they split up to search for him. They searched all the bathrooms, carparks (underground, ceiling and outside) and even went up to the front desk – who kindly did an overhead speakers announcement, telling Aang to go to the desks. Nothing.

Zuko soon came realise that he'd lost the other boy; so, he called off the search and headed to the car. As he went, he pulled out his phone; maybe his uncle knew where Aang might go?

Nearing the car now, Sokka noticed a small squatted figure awfully close to _their_ car. He instantly recognised that strange grey and white hat. Braking into a run, he was at Aang's side in seconds; the rest of the group not long after. "Aang!" the watertribe boy cried, "Where the _hell_ have you been!"

The small boy slowly lifted his head, his eyes flicked to each person's face before he said anything. "I – I needed to go somewhere..."

The group met his words with silences. "_What!_" Katara barked, lashing forwards and grabbing his collar. She jerked him upwards, so high in fact, that Aang barely touched the ground. "Are you telling me, we _searched_ for over an _hour_ for you, because _you_ wanted to go SOMEWHERE! WHAT THE FUCK!" she bellowed right at the boy's face. Panicked, Aang burst into tears. Shocked, the watertribe girl dropped him. "What –?" she gasped.

Zuko was at his side in an instant. "Aang?" he whispered to the softly sobbing boy. "Are you okay?"

"I – I didn't mean to – to run off but I! I couldn't stay, I – I need to go somewhere so I came out here but... but then I realised I don't know how – how to drive! So – so, I thought if I waited here, you'd," Aang raised his head and looked Zuko directly in the eyes, something he hadn't done as yet. "You'd come back to the car eventually and maybe be – be able to drive me there..."

The scarred boy slowly processed what 'coma-kid' had just spewed out. Glancing at the others, he asked, "Where – where do you want to go that's so important?"

"Elementalist Monastery."

Everybody's eyes rose. "The hospital?" Teo asked, "Why would you want to go there?"

"NO!" he cried, pulling away. He curled into a ball, his back to the group. "Not the hospital, the monastery... not the hospital..."

"O – kay, not the hospital. Why the monastery?" Toph asked. Pipsqueak, The Duke and Teo all lent forwards, eager for the boy's response.

But they got none, Aang had fallen silent.

"Aang?" Zuko asked, Sokka quietly echoing his same question. Suki sat in quiet worry, what was wrong with this kid?

"Aang?" he asked again, but when he said nothing this time, Zuko got up. He opened the car door and cleared out the front seat – where Katara usually sat, hence the mess. '_Girls!_' he thought, when he finished. Turning back to Aang, Zuko heaved him up and practically tossed him into the seat. Buckling him up, he turned to the others and said, "Get in if you're getting in." He hopped into the driver's seat and started up the car.

...

**15****th**** February, 4:23 pm, 2002**

**Elementalist Monastery**

They arrived in record time. Aang had already unbuckled his seat belt before the car had come to a stop and, just as quickly, he hopped out of the car. Turning to Zuko, he smiled, "Thank you, Zuko. Don't worry about tell Iroh or bout me getting back home, I will call him later for a lift." He looked down to his feet before suddenly leaning in impossibly close. With a quick peck on the cheek and another, "Thank you," he was gone.

"Oh! Oh ho ho ho!" Sokka laughed. "Looks like _somebody_ like you!"

"Sh-shut up, Sokka!" Zuko barked, his cheeks stained bright red.

Katara was silently fuming in the back of the car.

Chapter Four END

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter Five - - **The Magic Monk**

**15****th**** February, 5:01 pm, 2002**

**Near Elementalist Monastery**

Zuko couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about leaving Aang at the Monastery, his uncle did tell him to keep the smaller boy near. He'd cleared the air with his friends, telling them that Aang was Iroh's new adoptee. After dropping Teo, Pipsqueak and The Duke off at their places, Zuko and the core members of their group headed back to his place for some gaming time.

But Zuko couldn't keep his mind on what was to come, and was stuck on the back of the boy who's left almost half an hour ago.

"Damn it, Zuko!" It was Sokka who'd finally cracked. "Turn the fucking car around."

Snapped from his thoughts, Zuko stammered, "Huh? What?"

"I said, let's go back!" he barked, tightening his grip on Suki. "It's obvious you're thinking about Aang! So, turn the bloody car around and take us back to the monastery. You said Aang knows some stuff about it, so he can give up a tour or something..."

"HEY!" Katara shrieked, "What about if some of us don't want to go!"

"Sheesh!" Toph cried, clamping her hands over her ears, "Not so loud, okay! Blind remember! Not _deaf_!"

"Sorry," she half mumbled before turning back to her situation. "_I_ don't want to go to some stinky monastery. I thought we were going to go play games and stuff!" she demanded.

Sokka throw his sister a nasty look, "then _you_ can get out and go do that! But _we're_ going to the Monastery! Okay!"

Giving her brother an equally dirty look, Katara snapped, "Fine!" She knew he was dead serious, so she settled down; she'd be damned if she didn't spend the day near Zuko.

Arriving at the Monastery, they quickly slipped inside – sneaking passed the desk assistant and down the hallway, looking for the smaller boy. They split up again and left in different directions. Sokka and Suki went down the hallway they believed the meditation area was, Toph and Katara headed towards the cafeteria might have been and Zuko towards the sleeping quarters.

Shuffling silently down the hallway, Zuko slowly peeked through partially opened doors. He saw big, fat old monks snoring away, young newly inducted monks nervously trying to sleep and finally and small figure, nearly naked, sprawled out on the floor. Looking closer, Zuko tried to get a better look at him.

The person was only dressed in plain green, fitted boxers, he was extremely pale and Zuko caught fleeting glimpses of something black and blue. Shifting closer, he realised they were tattoos (think the movie version of the Avatar tattoos). The next thing he noticed was the person's – the boy's – long hair. It was almost the same shade as his own and it fanned out around his head like a large pool of black water.

His thick lashes were sealed in sleep, but Zuko knew that if they were open he would see beautiful greys eyes with electric blue mixed in. He slipped into the room and moving quietly over to the sleeping boy, "Aang?" he whispered.

Being this close, Zuko could see the tattoo a lot better. It was an intricate design of swirls and lines, forming arrows at his feet, hands and forehead, with a large diamond shape piece at the middle of his spine. "No wonder you always wore ridiculously long clothes... Aang?" he whispered again. "Aang, can you hear me?"

"Hmm?" the boy moaned. He blinked a few times before staring up at Zuko in sleepy wonder. "Z – Zuko?"

"Yeah, come on, up you get. We gunna go home, okay?" Zuko murmured, smiling happily.

Smiling, Aang sat up. When he did, he realised he was almost naked and shrieked. The scarred boy laughed a little as the other frantically sort some clothes. Once he was fully dressed, he murmured, "I – I guess you saw it, then..."

"The tattoos? Yes, I saw them... What are they? Aren't you a little young to have them?"

Aang looked down, his face coated with shame, regret? No, just sadness. "I – I got them... a long time ago. When things made sense!" he laughed. "It was in this very Monastery, actually..."

Zuko's eyes widen, "Really?" he gasped.

"Yeah," he whispered, "Let's – let's go." He swiftly got up and left the room.

The others were gathered in the foray; they had obviously been caught, if the tall, burly monk lecturing them were any to go by. "Trent," Aang called. The man turned mid-sentences.

"Aang! What are you doing up? I thought you were 'meditating' or as we call it in the _future_," he said this with bouncing eyebrows and wiggly fingers, "sleeping. Who are your new friends, anyway?"

Smiling, Aang hopped over to the older monk, "Aw! Are ya jealous, Trent! Miss me already?" And then without waiting for a reply, he continued to say, "This –," motioning to Zuko, "– is my -err- Well, I guess he's me step-cousin, if Iroh's my adoptive dad. And those –," he waved to the others, "– are his friends. They were worried about me, and came looking." Throwing his 100Walt smile at Trent, he added, "We're just leaving now anyway."

"Hmm, okay... See next time then." And he trotted off down one of the halls.

To the others, Aang said, "Come on; let's not take up anymore of the Monastery's time."

And they left almost quietly, Katara's snipe, "Well, _I_ didn't want to come here anyway!"

**15****th**** February, 6:11 pm, 2002**

**Iroh's Houses**

Iroh heard the car pull up and his nephew, _son_ and the others pile into the houses. Aang when straight up to him and murmured, "H-he saw them and then told the others on the trip back..." He looked nervous and suddenly blurted, in a much louder voice, "But in all fairness I – I -err- forgot to tell him to not _tell_ anyone..."

Iroh eyed the others, their faces now shined with curiosity.

"Not to tell anyone what?" Sokka, ever oblivious, asked.

Sighing, the old man told them to sit down while he got the tea ready.

"So, Aang. When'd you get those ghastly tattoos? Have a bad-boy period or something?" Katara sneered at him, while secretly being at awe with the boy. '_Man, he's sexy!_' she thought, wondering if she could have both Zuko _and_ Aang at the same time.

Before anyone could say something about the watertribe girl's cruel words, Iroh entered the room with the tea set. He did, however, glare at Katara, "Do not insult people within my house or presences. I would not want to have to tell Hakoda..." The girl paled. "Good," he smirked before addressing the entire group. "You all know about Aang's tattoos then?" They nodded. "Well, then let me tell you a story that started one hundred years ago..."

By the time he was finished, everyone of the group – except Katara, who thought they were being bullshitted, were shocked. A person being in some sort of stasis for 100 years! Could it be possible? Shouldn't he be dead – or at least very, very old? All of these thoughts passed through their heads.

"Oh my god!" Suki gasped, clutching Sokka's arm. '_I don't think I could even _try_ and start over if that happened to me!_' She felt a build-up of tears in her eyes and just broke down.

Toph was completely silent. '_T-TwinkleTeos?_ (as she has already dubbed Aang for his quiet feet)_ He suffered for so long? No wonder he panicked after _Avatar_!_' she thought. She squeezed the poor cushion she managed to get her hands onto. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly to Aang. She could almost feel his small smile in return, he also reached out and gave her a small squeeze.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged looks. "Is he okay though?" Zuko said. "I mean, he had to take medicine, and a shit load at that!" The others were shocked to hear that.

"What!" Sokka cried, "What for!" Suki and Toph nodded their agreement. Katara still believed that it was all bullshit.

Iroh glanced at Aang, who had untangled his hand from Toph's and moved to sit next to him. Catching the looked, the boy sighed, "I take them for a lot of things. I have an ominously low white blood cell count, but it doesn't affect me like it does others. I have a sleeping problem, which I have to be medicate for, I have a nutrition and allergy problem, which mean I have to take vitamins and be extremely careful about what I eat." Looking up, Aang suddenly decided he had too many things to list, so he snapped, "Look, I have a 'shit load' –" he added in the bunny hops as he quoted Zuko, "– of problems and therefore have to take a 'shit load' of medicine for them."

"Are –," Sokka started, "Are there any other -err- side-effects?" It turned into a double question, because the watertribe boy became confused as to whether they were _side-effects_ or _after-effects_.

"Both," Iroh said, "Because if the special circumstances and the serum he was injected with, Aang's very genetics have been, well, _mutated_."

"WHAT!" Surprising, it was Katara who bellowed out the others. "You! You expect us to believe your crap! If his DNA were 'mutated', then he'd be a laboratory somewhere, being experimented on! Quit your _bullshit_!"

Iroh slowly stood up, turning to Aang, he murmured, "Try and get some sleep, Aang, I'll see you in the morning." The small boy hesitantly stood before hurrying off, he paused, though, when the older man added, "You know where the library is, if you can't sleep."

To Katara, he said, his voice cold, "If I ever hear you speaking about anyone – and I mean _anyone_! – I will personally see to your punishment and I am not talking about telling your father!" Smiling evilly, he added, "Just ask Zuko. Who do you think taught Ozai to be the cruel sadistic man he is now? Because it wasn't just our father... Now, get out! Wait outside until I am done with the others, I don't want to even look at you at the moment."

White as a sheep and shaking like crazy, Katara glanced at her brother, who gave her a distant look that said, 'Go outside!' She also glanced at Zuko – under her lashes this time, before slowly shuffling outside.

Finally, Iroh turned to the last four in the room, not including himself. "I am sorry, Sokka, but you're sister was out of line."

"Nah, man! She was being a bitch, and if you wanna to shut it, you gotta get in her face," the watertribe boy waved him off.

"Right," he murmured sipping at his tea. "Hmmm, I need to go tea shopping again..."

"Why'd," Suki muttered, ignoring the old man's gibbering, "Why'd you send Aang to bed?"

At the change of subject, Iroh beamed, "He has sleeping problems, remember? I'm trying to send him to bed at a certain time to aid in the coming solution. He'll still wake up at 5 tomorrow, so I want him to go as early as possible anyway..."

"Huh!" Toph said, "Why's he getting up so early?"

"Habit for _before_..." was her answer. Straightening up, Iroh said, "Well, I've told you about everything I feel comfortable saying – with Aang not being here anyway... I'll tell you everything else tomorrow, after everyone's had a goood night sleep...

"Anyway, he'll be attending your school at summer's end... Same class as you as well... I can't think of anything else that you might need to know right now. I will," he added, "give you," he looked directly at Zuko, "a list of the medicine Aang is taking – the whens and whys included – so you can tell anyone who needs to know. The rest of the group if necessary."

"Okay, Uncle... It – it _is_ getting late... I'm gunna turn in, okay?" Getting up, he hugged Sokka, gave Suki a peck on the cheek, Toph a fist-punch and Iroh a hug and kiss before heading off with a last "Goodnight."

Iroh ushered the three outside to Katara and wished them all a goodnight before heading there himself. Finally lying down, the older man sighed; his old bones tired from the epic day. Letting sleep take him, Iroh forgot all his worries – if only for the night.

Chapter Five **END**


	6. Chapter 5   The Magic Monk

Katara's and Sokka's dad: Hakoda and his mother: Kanna

Characters: Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph Bei Fong, Teo, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Iroh, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, **Jet**, Ozai, Gyatso etc **Yue father: Arnook, Kyoshi, Bato (Hakoda's friend), Haru (earthtribe boy), Bumi (Aang's friend from 100yrs ago), Ursa (Zuko's mother), TEACHERS: Pakku, Zhao, Piandao, Yu**

Ages (in 2001, the year Aang wakes up – () - 2002):

Was 79 now dead - - Gyatso

38 - - Iroh (39)

33 - - Ozai DeLisle (34)

15 - - Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Pipsqueak, **Jet** (16)

14½ - - Katara, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee (15½)

14 - - Aang, Toph, Teo (15)

12½ - - The Duke (13½)

NOTE: the Monastery forbid relationships, sexual or otherwise; they did however preach acceptance. Homosexuality is know and allowed – not practiced. Therefore, Aang doesn't know anything about relationships; Zuko will have to _teach_ him.

Summary: non-avatarverse. In the year 1901, a monk named Aang get really sick, the high monk, Gyatso, who favoured the younger boy, calls in a doctor to save him. He is given experimental 'antidote', upon the insistences of Gyatso. It causes Aang to fall into a coma-like sleep. 100 years later, he wakes up in a world unknown. Will be boyxboy: Aang/Zuko explicit – I hope XD I DON'T OWN THIS... I wish I did... *pout* LANGUAGE WARNING

bag." As he finished, there was a knock at the door.

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter Five - - **The Magic Monk**

**15****th**** February, 5:01 pm, 2002**

**Near Elementalist Monastery**

Zuko couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about leaving Aang at the Monastery, his uncle did tell him to keep the smaller boy near. He'd cleared the air with his friends, telling them that Aang was Iroh's new adoptee. After dropping Teo, Pipsqueak and The Duke off at their places, Zuko and the core members of their group headed back to his place for some gaming time.

But Zuko couldn't keep his mind on what was to come, and was stuck on the back of the boy who's left almost half an hour ago.

"Damn it, Zuko!" It was Sokka who'd finally cracked. "Turn the fucking car around."

Snapped from his thoughts, Zuko stammered, "Huh? What?"

"I said, let's go back!" he barked, tightening his grip on Suki. "It's obvious you're thinking about Aang! So, turn the bloody car around and take us back to the monastery. You said Aang knows some stuff about it, so he can give up a tour or something..."

"HEY!" Katara shrieked, "What about if some of us don't want to go!"

"Sheesh!" Toph cried, clamping her hands over her ears, "Not so loud, okay! Blind remember! Not _deaf_!"

"Sorry," she half mumbled before turning back to her situation. "_I_ don't want to go to some stinky monastery. I thought we were going to go play games and stuff!" she demanded.

Sokka throw his sister a nasty look, "then _you_ can get out and go do that! But _we're_ going to the Monastery! Okay!"

Giving her brother an equally dirty look, Katara snapped, "Fine!" She knew he was dead serious, so she settled down; she'd be damned if she didn't spend the day near Zuko.

Arriving at the Monastery, they quickly slipped inside – sneaking passed the desk assistant and down the hallway, looking for the smaller boy. They split up again and left in different directions. Sokka and Suki went down the hallway they believed the meditation area was, Toph and Katara headed towards the cafeteria might have been and Zuko towards the sleeping quarters.

Shuffling silently down the hallway, Zuko slowly peeked through partially opened doors. He saw big, fat old monks snoring away, young newly inducted monks nervously trying to sleep and finally and small figure, nearly naked, sprawled out on the floor. Looking closer, Zuko tried to get a better look at him.

The person was only dressed in plain green, fitted boxers, he was extremely pale and Zuko caught fleeting glimpses of something black and blue. Shifting closer, he realised they were tattoos (think the movie version of the Avatar tattoos). The next thing he noticed was the person's – the boy's – long hair. It was almost the same shade as his own and it fanned out around his head like a large pool of black water.

His thick lashes were sealed in sleep, but Zuko knew that if they were open he would see beautiful greys eyes with electric blue mixed in. He slipped into the room and moving quietly over to the sleeping boy, "Aang?" he whispered.

Being this close, Zuko could see the tattoo a lot better. It was an intricate design of swirls and lines, forming arrows at his feet, hands and forehead, with a large diamond shape piece at the middle of his spine. "No wonder you always wore ridiculously long clothes... Aang?" he whispered again. "Aang, can you hear me?"

"Hmm?" the boy moaned. He blinked a few times before staring up at Zuko in sleepy wonder. "Z – Zuko?"

"Yeah, come on, up you get. We gunna go home, okay?" Zuko murmured, smiling happily.

Smiling, Aang sat up. When he did, he realised he was almost naked and shrieked. The scarred boy laughed a little as the other frantically sort some clothes. Once he was fully dressed, he murmured, "I – I guess you saw it, then..."

"The tattoos? Yes, I saw them... What are they? Aren't you a little young to have them?"

Aang looked down, his face coated with shame, regret? No, just sadness. "I – I got them... a long time ago. When things made sense!" he laughed. "It was in this very Monastery, actually..."

Zuko's eyes widen, "Really?" he gasped.

"Yeah," he whispered, "Let's – let's go." He swiftly got up and left the room.

The others were gathered in the foray; they had obviously been caught, if the tall, burly monk lecturing them were any to go by. "Trent," Aang called. The man turned mid-sentences.

"Aang! What are you doing up? I thought you were 'meditating' or as we call it in the _future_," he said this with bouncing eyebrows and wiggly fingers, "sleeping. Who are your new friends, anyway?"

Smiling, Aang hopped over to the older monk, "Aw! Are ya jealous, Trent! Miss me already?" And then without waiting for a reply, he continued to say, "This –," motioning to Zuko, "– is my -err- Well, I guess he's me step-cousin, if Iroh's my adoptive dad. And those –," he waved to the others, "– are his friends. They were worried about me, and came looking." Throwing his 100Walt smile at Trent, he added, "We're just leaving now anyway."

"Hmm, okay... See next time then." And he trotted off down one of the halls.

To the others, Aang said, "Come on; let's not take up anymore of the Monastery's time."

And they left almost quietly, Katara's snipe, "Well, _I_ didn't want to come here anyway!"

**15****th**** February, 6:11 pm, 2002**

**Iroh's Houses**

Iroh heard the car pull up and his nephew, _son_ and the others pile into the houses. Aang when straight up to him and murmured, "H-he saw them and then told the others on the trip back..." He looked nervous and suddenly blurted, in a much louder voice, "But in all fairness I – I -err- forgot to tell him to not _tell_ anyone..."

Iroh eyed the others, their faces now shined with curiosity.

"Not to tell anyone what?" Sokka, ever oblivious, asked.

Sighing, the old man told them to sit down while he got the tea ready.

"So, Aang. When'd you get those ghastly tattoos? Have a bad-boy period or something?" Katara sneered at him, while secretly being at awe with the boy. '_Man, he's sexy!_' she thought, wondering if she could have both Zuko _and_ Aang at the same time.

Before anyone could say something about the watertribe girl's cruel words, Iroh entered the room with the tea set. He did, however, glare at Katara, "Do not insult people within my house or presences. I would not want to have to tell Hakoda..." The girl paled. "Good," he smirked before addressing the entire group. "You all know about Aang's tattoos then?" They nodded. "Well, then let me tell you a story that started one hundred years ago..."

By the time he was finished, everyone of the group – except Katara, who thought they were being bullshitted, were shocked. A person being in some sort of stasis for 100 years! Could it be possible? Shouldn't he be dead – or at least very, very old? All of these thoughts passed through their heads.

"Oh my god!" Suki gasped, clutching Sokka's arm. '_I don't think I could even _try_ and start over if that happened to me!_' She felt a build-up of tears in her eyes and just broke down.

Toph was completely silent. '_T-TwinkleTeos?_ (as she has already dubbed Aang for his quiet feet)_ He suffered for so long? No wonder he panicked after _Avatar_!_' she thought. She squeezed the poor cushion she managed to get her hands onto. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly to Aang. She could almost feel his small smile in return, he also reached out and gave her a small squeeze.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged looks. "Is he okay though?" Zuko said. "I mean, he had to take medicine, and a shit load at that!" The others were shocked to hear that.

"What!" Sokka cried, "What for!" Suki and Toph nodded their agreement. Katara still believed that it was all bullshit.

Iroh glanced at Aang, who had untangled his hand from Toph's and moved to sit next to him. Catching the looked, the boy sighed, "I take them for a lot of things. I have an ominously low white blood cell count, but it doesn't affect me like it does others. I have a sleeping problem, which I have to be medicate for, I have a nutrition and allergy problem, which mean I have to take vitamins and be extremely careful about what I eat." Looking up, Aang suddenly decided he had too many things to list, so he snapped, "Look, I have a 'shit load' –" he added in the bunny hops as he quoted Zuko, "– of problems and therefore have to take a 'shit load' of medicine for them."

"Are –," Sokka started, "Are there any other -err- side-effects?" It turned into a double question, because the watertribe boy became confused as to whether they were _side-effects_ or _after-effects_.

"Both," Iroh said, "Because if the special circumstances and the serum he was injected with, Aang's very genetics have been, well, _mutated_."

"WHAT!" Surprising, it was Katara who bellowed out the others. "You! You expect us to believe your crap! If his DNA were 'mutated', then he'd be a laboratory somewhere, being experimented on! Quit your _bullshit_!"

Iroh slowly stood up, turning to Aang, he murmured, "Try and get some sleep, Aang, I'll see you in the morning." The small boy hesitantly stood before hurrying off, he paused, though, when the older man added, "You know where the library is, if you can't sleep."

To Katara, he said, his voice cold, "If I ever hear you speaking about anyone – and I mean _anyone_! – I will personally see to your punishment and I am not talking about telling your father!" Smiling evilly, he added, "Just ask Zuko. Who do you think taught Ozai to be the cruel sadistic man he is now? Because it wasn't just our father... Now, get out! Wait outside until I am done with the others, I don't want to even look at you at the moment."

White as a sheep and shaking like crazy, Katara glanced at her brother, who gave her a distant look that said, 'Go outside!' She also glanced at Zuko – under her lashes this time, before slowly shuffling outside.

Finally, Iroh turned to the last four in the room, not including himself. "I am sorry, Sokka, but you're sister was out of line."

"Nah, man! She was being a bitch, and if you wanna to shut it, you gotta get in her face," the watertribe boy waved him off.

"Right," he murmured sipping at his tea. "Hmmm, I need to go tea shopping again..."

"Why'd," Suki muttered, ignoring the old man's gibbering, "Why'd you send Aang to bed?"

At the change of subject, Iroh beamed, "He has sleeping problems, remember? I'm trying to send him to bed at a certain time to aid in the coming solution. He'll still wake up at 5 tomorrow, so I want him to go as early as possible anyway..."

"Huh!" Toph said, "Why's he getting up so early?"

"Habit for _before_..." was her answer. Straightening up, Iroh said, "Well, I've told you about everything I feel comfortable saying – with Aang not being here anyway... I'll tell you everything else tomorrow, after everyone's had a goood night sleep...

"Anyway, he'll be attending your school at summer's end... Same class as you as well... I can't think of anything else that you might need to know right now. I will," he added, "give you," he looked directly at Zuko, "a list of the medicine Aang is taking – the whens and whys included – so you can tell anyone who needs to know. The rest of the group if necessary."

"Okay, Uncle... It – it _is_ getting late... I'm gunna turn in, okay?" Getting up, he hugged Sokka, gave Suki a peck on the cheek, Toph a fist-punch and Iroh a hug and kiss before heading off with a last "Goodnight."

Iroh ushered the three outside to Katara and wished them all a goodnight before heading there himself. Finally lying down, the older man sighed; his old bones tired from the epic day. Letting sleep take him, Iroh forgot all his worries – if only for the night.

Chapter Five END

Like to add a special thanks to all those who have reviewed and given me some feedback! XD Love you guys! Anyway, sorry to say I might not be able to posted for a while - it's a tight month for money and I might not be able to afford to buy my interent this month. X( Sorry, but I'll keep trying! Don't lose hope and, remember, _review_! XD Thanks to: beatrice-waterworks, Asia Grimm, W., solonaur, A Grain of Sand, the-ice-cold-alchemist, syren888, Tatsu Shawna and XasChaost; thank you all! XD

Love Sinister BlackRose


	7. Toph's Superpower And The Summer's End

Disclaimer: Prologue

Chapter SIX: - - **Toph's **_**Superpower**_** And The Summer's End**

Over the next few weeks, Aang spent more time with Zuko and his friends; getting to know them. They went to the movies again, though not 3D because that seriously freaked the small monk out. On this particular occasion, the small group (Sokka, Suki, Katara, Zuko, Toph and Aang) were lounging around in the newly redeveloped park near Sokka and Katara's house.

Aang fiddled with his cup, throwing glances at Toph as he quietly listened to their conversation. Although Zuko worked really hard to include Aang, sincerely concerned about his happiness, the smaller boy found it hard interacting with the others in the group; Katara especially. He had, after all, grown up in a strict no-nonsense Monastery and wasn't as yet use to _friendships_.

Suddenly, Toph stomped her small, petit foot; making a surprising loud sound. "Damn it, Twinkle Toes! What is it? You never seen a blind person before! Why are you looking at me that way?"

Everyone turned to look at Aang, who now was as bright as a tomato. "I -err- I just – !"

"OH! MY! GHOD!" Katara shrieked, "you're racist against the disabled! EWW!" she cried, her face scrunched up, as she tried to shove Aang to the ground. Toph, however, slapped her hands anyway in annoyance.

"THATT!" the blind girl screeched, "is not what I was referring too! And _I'm not disabled_!" she added, hissing to the watertribe girl, turning to the others, she continued. "I was merely asking – stating – saying – _whatever_, that Aang was looking at me a little too much and not enough at Sparky!"

"WHAT!" Zuko choked, his wide and mouth a-gape.

Ignoring most of what she said, an equally red Aang stuttered, "How-how do you _do_ that?"

"Huh?" Toph was stumped, "Do what?"

"Do –err-Do the thing you do? I mean, you guys said this is the first you'd ever come here and yet you seem impossibly familiar with your surroundings! And! You know where certain people are-like that Zuko is next to Sokka and that –despite moving- Katara is between Zuko and I. one would think" he added "with everyone talking at once it would be hard determining where and who people are..." Finishing, the monk panted a little through his blushing; all eyes on him-even Toph's lavender ones.

Smirking, Toph Chuckled . "Okay, I give! Now, I could tell ya some shit about _smelling_ them, but I can only really smell Katara because of her _disgusting_ perfume she's trying to _woo_ Zuko with, which" she added, turning to Katara, "by the way, you'll never get! I can see that sparky's gay and Im fucking _BLIND_! But back to my super power," she said cheekily, ignoring Katara's glare.

"As I was saying, I could tell you it's the smell thing or some super hearing thing but, since you told me your secret, I want to tell you mine! I, my magic buddy, can use my body to create vibration."

"Vibration?" Aang murmured, his fast-pace education hadn't really covered _everything_, and he honestly had no idea what a vibration was.

"Vibration," Suki blurted out, seeing Aang's obvious confusion, "are what what happens when sound bounces off things or other sound waves." (**A.N. if this is wrong, sorry!**)

"Huh?" Toph paused, confused now as well. "Who doesn't know what – OH!" Grinning in the smaller boy's direction, she giggle before continuing, "Yep! That's exactly what sounds waves are, thank you, Suki! Anyway, when I stamp my feet –," which she then demonstrated by thumping her left foot, "– or speaking, which I'm doing now, I send out sound waves, well, everyone does really. But what I do, is _read_ the vibrations created by the waves and, in a sense, I can _see_. I guess, I see what they _tell_? I know know..."

"Can – can you see anything?" Aang asked excitedly.

"Basically, and that includes Sokka's big, fat head!" she finished with a laugh.

"Hey!" Sokka cried at the injustice; his head wasn't big! _It's ... -err- _brain-filled_! Yeah!_ He thought. Aloud, he mumbled, "Brain-filled..." But as per usual, he was ignored by everyone, well, except Suki, who simply rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's crazy mumbles; it was a good thing she loved the foolish oaf.

"WOW!" Aang exclaimed, "that's amazing!"

"Well," the lavender-eyed girl gushed, "So is healing people!"

"Hmm... I suppose..," the monk muttered, no feeling in his words. Unintentionally healing people was in no way 'amazing'. _Seeing_ when you were born blind was! At least, that's how Aang felt.

"Ahem!" Sokka coughed, "so, Aang! Are you looking forward to school!"

Without any hesitation, the monk in a monotoned voice, said, "No."

"Yeah, there's nothing like – wait, what?"

"Huh?"

"You're – you're _not_ looking forwards to school! Why?" Suki asked.

Suddenly put on the spot, Aang went red. "I – I..." Hunching over, he ducked his head, allowing his long hair to shadow his face. "I do not _know_ everything an average teenager should... I-if it were not for Zuko's relation to Iroh, I would not even know any of you... I – I am not very sociable; the Monastery was more of a very large family than a small community." The group remained strangely quiet and, when the silence became too much for the boy, Aang blurted, "I know I am a freak! But – but I hoped not to be considered the outsider who everyone is afraid of or picked on..."

"Gods, Twinkle Toes," Toph moaned, "who the hell _fucked_ with your head?"

"Huh?" the smaller boy said, his voice muffled because it was currently stuffed against his knees. "What do you mean?"

"What do _we_ mean!" Katara hissed, speaking for the first time. "What do you take us for, you little idiot! We're not going to believe the crap pouring from your mouth! I mean, seriousl –"

_****SLAP****_

Silence swept over the group, Katara, who held her hand top her red cheek, stared at Sokka in shock. The others stared at the scene in differing expressions. Toph, who had been expecting the other boy's actions having _seen it_, remained as expressionless as possible. Though, she was unable to keep the entire smirk from her face. Suki and Katara wore expressions of shock or horror – the watertribe girl for obvious reason, but Suki was just surprised at her boyfriend's sudden actions.

Zuko was wide-eyed and, secretly, proud of his best friend. He was also gleefully happy that Katara _finally_ got smacked in the face. Glancing at Aang, the scarred boy was shocked to see the small monk was more tightly curled into himself, he was shaking and –?

_Oh no!_ he thought, _is – is he _crying_? Oh, Aang..._

"What the FUCK, Sokka?" Katara screeched, still clutching her stinking cheek.

"Shut up!" the black-haired boy hissed, his eyes wide and hand tightly clenched at his sides. Suki moved closer to him, wanting to comfort her boyfriend but unable to.

"I will _not_ shut up!" she bellowed, taking a step closer her brother. "How _dare_ you SLAP me! I'm going to tell Dad and then you're going to be in soo much –"

"I said, SHUT UP, KATARA! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sokka had to physically restrain himself from hurting his sister again, his rage was so great. Suki squeezed his hand, allowing the watertribe boy the focus to calm down.

Taking a calming breathe, he tried to start again, but the she-Bitch has already started up again.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU NOT ONLY HIT ME BUT TELL ME TO SHUT UP! AND NOT ONLY ONCE BUT 3 FUCKING TIMES! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKI –"

"Oh, for Christ sake, Katara!" Toph finally interrupted.

"WHAT!" she bellowed, turning to the smallest girl in the group. "WHAT, TOPH? HAVE YOU GO ANYTHING _CONSTRUCTIVE_ TO ADD! ANYTHING AT ALL! WELL, TOPH! HAVE YOU!

"What the hell, Katara!" Toph cried, moving closer to Sokka; seeking his protection. "What the hell have _I_ done to piss you off!"

In the background, Aang sobbed quietly. What had he done? The group functioned before – not _perfectly_, but they functioned. And now, he has ruined their it! _Their friendship!_ He thought, _I – I do not even _know _anything about friendships and I have – I have!_ The small monk sobbed out a particularly gut-wrenching sound at these thought.

At that sound, Zuko finally made the final leap and went to the smaller boy's side. "Aang?" he whispered, laying a gentle hand on his back. "Aang, are you okay?" When he got no response, Zuko tried to pull the monk closer and less _curled_.

"NO!" the monk suddenly cried, shoving the scarred boy. "Get away!" Standing to his feet, still crying, Aang shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear, "STAY AWAY! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The group fell silent, everyone seemingly frozen.

Katara's blue eyes flicked between Zuko, who sat dumbstruck on the ground to the crying red-faced monk. Darting back and forth between the two, she came to an assumption that she liked. _Aang shoved Zuko and thought it was soo funny, he's crying_, she though,_ He's gunna pay!_

"Hey," she shrilled, her attention solely focussed on the crying boy. "What the hell gives you the right to SHOVE Zuko like tha –"

"SHUT UP."

Wide-eyed, Katara did just that. Everyone did. When Aang said 'shut up', it was somehow different from when anyone else says it. It screamed to be obeyed or face the consequences. Blinking, the watertribe girl slowly recovered and gathered her courage again.

"Did you just tell me to _shut up_! Because if you did, you stupid little snot, I'm going to –"

"I said," Aang said, his voice eerily quiet and strangely mature, "shut up."

Katara fell silent again, there was something about how the boy was speaking that sent chills down her spine. Suddenly, she realised that, although Aang was still crying and his hair was covering the majority of his face, Katara could see - no. _he_ was staring directly at – at _her_ with cold fluro **white** eyes. She felt a terror she had never felt in her life coil in her stomach.

Her whole body trembled and, the last thing Katara saw before the inky-blackness took her, was Aang's strange glowing white eyes. _White?_ She thought as she slipped away, _but I thought they were grey..._

Chapter Six: **EN**


	8. Chapter 7   My First Day

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter Seven - - My First Day!

_**Sokka**_

**The Tribal Section of Ba Sing Se, Sokka and Katara's House**

**Monday, 20 March, 7:45 am 2002**

The day always started the same for Watertribe boy, Sokka. He woke up when Katara came crashing through his door, _again_, and shrieked for him to get up because she wasn't waiting for him if he's late. Sitting up, Sokka cursed his sister. _Why does she _always_ do this! Damn, I think I liked her better after she passed out just by staring at a cranky 15year old... jeeze..._

He soon forced himself out of bed and had his customary 3 minute shower, before heading for the kitchen for something to eat. Once in the kitchen, the boy set about making some grub. His dad was lounging in one of the dinning chairs, only half-conscious. "Have to pull an all-nighter again, Dad?" Sokka asked, starting to make some eggs for his old man too.

Hakoda's head jerked up and he started half-mumbling stuff. Shaking his head, his mind came back and Hakoda said, his voice gruffy from his all-nighter, "Hey, Sokka... -err- did you say something?"

_Typical Dad_, Sokka thought, "Yeah, just commenting of your -uh- appearance. You look like shit."

"Hmm... some eggs would probably make me look a fuck load better, and watch your mouth..."

The younger man laughed, "Sure, Dad, I'll keep my mouth clean and your eggs are almost done... What'd you end up doing all night?"

Confused at his son's laughter, Hakoda paused to think over what he could have said that'd be funny. _Oh_, he thought, _I told not to – while..._ "Yeah, yeah. Chuck it up! Where's your sister?"

Sokka simply shook his head, "Probably din the lounge room, watchin' TV... why?"

Scratching his head, Hakoda sighed, resting his aching head on his palms, "Don't you both start school again today?"

"Yeah, so?" Sokka muttered as he added the final touches to the scrambled eggs for himself and his dad.

"Well, you got all your stuff and junk...?" he asked, shovelling the eggs into his mouth. "'Cuz, as your responsible father, I must ensure you have everything... you do right?"

"Yeah, in fact, we're ready to go." Getting up, Sokka gabbed all his stuff before calling out to Katara and leaving.

Hakoda watched them go, "Why so quick?" he murmured. He got his answer when he glanced at the clock: it was 8:15am and school started half an hour. Laughing, Hakoda couldn't help but think, _Too bad it's take 30 minutes to get there!_ as he headed to crash on the couch.

**The Ba Sing Se High School**

**Monday, 20 March, 9:03am**

"Damn it, Sokka! What part of _I'm not going to be late because you are_ don't you get!" Katara screeched at her brother as they rushed in.

"Oh, shut it! It wasn't like you left without me!" Sokka shot back before shooting of to his class, leaving Katara to find her own.

-Time-**Class**-Skip-

Sokka's first class was with Master Piandao, the Natural Science teacher. He loved natural science! Sokka felt giddy just thinking about it! Smiling, he waved to the teacher, who smiled and gave a small waved back. Master Piandao also taught an optional sword class which the watertribe boy attended religiously.

Smiling, Master Piandao said, "Well, class, another year, another bucket load of test to pass, right?" The class groaned, but he continued. "But, that _is_ why you are here! To learn and pass! And it is my job, my duty – my privilege even, to teach you! So, buckle down and _learn_. If you fail, it shall not be on my head!" he finished dramatically, with a swish.

Sokka cheered, blushing at the honestly and pureness of his Master's speech. _Go Mater Piandao!_ He thought as he opened his brand new text book.

-Time-**Lunch Time**-Skip-

_Lunch, finally!_ Sokka thought as he rushed to the lunch line; once again the first there despite his class being left out 5 minutes after the others. Speeding through the line-up, he got way more food than he need; but since he justified it was for the group, Sokka walked away guilt-free.

"Oi! Bone-Head!" he heard a familiar voice holler. Turning, Sokka saw Toph waving him down; the entire group, including Aang but not Katara because she refused to join if he (Aang) was allowed to, sitting at _their_ table. Smiling like a crazy-nutter, he called back, "Heya guys! Gimme a sec and I'll be over there!"

As he carefully made his way there (_Can't drop and of the food! That's be a waste_, he thought), the watertribe boy noticed a new kid sitting near their table. And, beside him, was his sister. _Huh? What's she doing there? ... I thought that at least things were getting better with school here! But if she starts sitting somewhere else, Katara might never come back..._ Once he finally sat down, Sokka's face was frown-y and sad.

The group quickly dug in. Sokka was still unusually quiet and Suki and Aang were the only ones who took much notice. Laying her hand over his, Suki squeezed it a little before whispering, "Sokka, are you okay?"

Jerking his head up, Sokka saw his girlfriend's concerned look and quickly forced a convincing smile to his face, "Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just worried about, well," he glanced at Aang, who was looking at him with concern too. Aang tended to react badly at the mention of Katara; he seemed to think that he had caused the group's loss of a member. But Aang seemed to read his mind and sent him a small smile before turning back to his vegetarian meal.

Laughing slightly, he continued, "Just worried about Katara... Wished she'd join us."

"So am I..." Suki murmured, leaning into her boyfriend.

"Why would you be worried about that _bitch_!" Toph said, ensuring to say it particularly loud so Katara could hear her. The watertribe girl made a huffing sound before getting up and leaving.

Sokka watched her go, sadly. He noticed the boy she was sitting with got up and followed her. Without looking at them, he said, "No more badmouthing her okay? She's my sister, alright, and she is a part of this _group_! She," he paused, glancing at Aang again, "she needs time to adapt to our newest member. We can all get along, I know we can."

The rest of the day went pretty well for Sokka. Well, until school _ended_ that is...

_**Katara**_

**The Tribal Section of Ba Sing Se**

**Monday, 30 March, 7:15am**

Lounging on the sofa, Katara was watching her favourite show, Winks. It was only on in the morning now and only on _Boomerang_. She's gotten up earlier to get some chips when she realised that her dumb brother wasn't up yet. _Hmm, it's not like it's _my_ job to get him up..._ Unbelievably comfortable, she decided she didn't want to get up and just wriggled more into the couch. "Dad!" she called, "Dad!" After only hearing a grunt in reply, Katara knew her Dad wasn't getting up so she decided she'd go get the idiot in 15 minutes. _Yeah, I'll get him then..._

Half an hour later, Katara woke Sokka up before crashing on the couch again. _It doesn't matter_, she thought, _When we're late, I'll just blame Sokka. He's still feeling back about driving me out of the group, so..._ Calming down, the watertribe girl felt the shiver tingle down her spine again; whenever she thought about _him_, the shiver was there to remind her of the danger.

Soon Sokka was thundering out of the bathroom and made him and their Dad some food. _He never offers to make _me_ some eggs_, Katara thought as she hear them have a small conversation, _And Dad never chats with me like _that! Huffing, she slowly got up and grabbed her bag – Sokka was heading her way so they could go.

**The Ba Sing Se High School**

**Monday, 20 March, 9:03am**

"Damn it, Sokka! What part of _I'm not going to be late because you are_, don't you get!" Katara screeched at her brother as they rushed in. _Yep!_ She thought, _knew I could do it! Yah! Me!_

"Oh, shut it! It wasn't like you left without me!" Sokka shot back before shooting of to his class, leaving Katara to find her own. _Damn! Freakin' ditch me! Bastard..._

-Time-**2****nd**** Class**-Skip-

Her first period teacher hasn't been very happy when Katara was late, but she just pulled a 'poor-me' act and he left her be. Her second period teacher was Mr. Zhao, a tall man with large, spiky side-burns; his chin was clean-shaved though. Katara thought he looked odd and he creeped her out, worse thing was, he was her biology teacher... And she _loved_ biology...

Since he was a new teacher, Zhao immediately asserted his authority. Glaring down at his students with cold, bronze eyes, he sneered, "I want to make _one_ thing clear!" Swivelling to face the blackboard, he started drawing up and seating plan; "I am the teacher here! Which means, you do _what_ I tell you _when_ I tell you to do it! This includes sitting _where_ I tell you to sit. Any disobediences will be swiftly punished! Am I understood!" he finished with a shout, smacking his hand against his desk in strangely-placed anger.

"Yessir," the class repeated in a robotic-type voice.

Smirking in happiness, Zhao started barking out last names and writing them in a seated-spot on the board. "Ta-Neer, Katara!" he barked, then, "Crawford, Jet!"

(**A.N. please note because some characters **_**don't**_** have last names I have used words like water, earth etc in other languages! XD**)

_Jet?_ She thought, _Hmm, he must be new..._

Looking up, she smiled at the slouched boy's carefree expression. Giving him a small wave, she whispered, "Hi! I'm Katara."

He straightened up slightly before smiling back, "Hi, I'm Jet. I just moved here from the rurals."

The watertribe girl's eyes light up, she had always wanted to go see the rural parts of the city. "Wow, that's so cool, I want to go see the rurals! What's it like?"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Jet whispered to her all about how he lived and what he did; they became friends quickly. When the bell sounded for lunch, he immediately asked if he could join her (and any possible friends).

Katara's face fell at the unintentional reminder that her friendship with the 'group' was shaky... She spent the rest of the lesson talking to Jet and ignoring Suki.

-Time-**Lunch Time**-Skip-

Entering the cafeteria, she saw her brother in the line-up and the 'group' starting gather at _their_ table. Frowning sadly, she thought, _That use to be _my_ table too..._

Sitting down with Jet at the table closest to _their_ table, Katara started eating the food Jet had gotten her. She smiled her thanks before leaning closer to the other table so she could eavesdrop.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just worried about, well," Sokka suddenly said. _Huh?_ She thought, glancing at him, _What's the matter! If – if i was there, I could ask... Damn, maybe I should at least try to get along with that – that freak... yeah, I think I will..._

Laughing, her idiot brother said, "Just worried about Katara... Wished she'd join us."

"So am I..." Cow1 said, just because she was willing to try to be friends with Aang, didn't mean that she forget her anger.

"Why would you be worried about that _bitch_!" Cow2 said, ensuring her voice was loud enough that Katara heard her. _Cow_, the watertribe girl thought, _as if I'd want to be back there!_ And, in a huff, she got up and left (others would have called it fleeing but she wasn't. Nope.)

She could feel Sokka's eyes follow her as she left. She jerked away when someone grabbed her arm, "J-Jet?" she stuttered. He only smiled at her. "Thanks..." she murmured before heading to their next class.

Back in the cafeteria, Sokka said, "No more badmouthing her okay? She's my sister, alright, and she is a part of this _group_! She," he paused, glancing at Aang again, "she needs time to adapt to our newest member. We can all get alone, I know we can."

The rest of the day went pretty well for Katara. Well, until school _ended_ that is...

Chapter Seven: **END**


	9. Chapter 8  My First Day, Part II

**Sorry it took so long :) A Personal thanks to xxxwallflowerxxx**

Chapter Eight - - My First Day! Part II

_**Suki**_

**Kyoshi Village ****of Ba Sing Se**

**Monday, 30 March, 5:45am**

Suki tensed her arms as she flipped around her fans, twirling on the spot. She was panting heavily, the Kyoshi warrior cursed before stopping suddenly. Hunching over, Suki rested against a tree. "Damn," she panted, "I'm -harrrh- only ha-half way through..." Shaking her head, she took a look at her watch. 5:49am. Smiling, she jumped up and headed back to the small honorary Kyoshi Village for some refreshing. "_SHOWER TIME!"_ she hollered to no one.

An hour minutes later, she was showered, dressed and ready to head to school! Laughing, she headed to her shiny new car, it was _purple_! She always giggled a little when she drove in it. Since it was only 10 to 7am, Suki decided she was going to stop by the shops to buy some food for lunch; enough for the entire group. She couldn't wait to the school day started.

**The Ba Sing Se High School**

**Monday, 20 March, 8:48am**

Suki was surprised to find that, besides Toph, who was always there before her, she was the third to arrive; after Zuko and Aang. Toph was currently chatting quietly with Aang and Zuko was simply watching them – more Aang than both of them. Suki had started to notice that the scarred boy tended to look at the small monk longer than necessary and more than anyone else. She blushed at the implications. "Hi, guys!" she cheered.

"Hi, Suki!" Toph cheered back, "What'cha doing just waitin' there! Come join us already!"

"Just taking in the sights!" she laughed and, when Toph's cheeks blushed red, Suki knew the small girl understood. Zuko and Aang looked on in confusion.

"Yeah, makes me wish I could see thing properly..." the blind girl mocked.

"Huh?" Zuko huffed, irritation evident in his voice, "What'cha wackos barking on about!"

"Oh, nothing," Toph huffed, "This is one of the few times in my life I wished I could see for real thing instead of the fuzzy images..." She signed again, looking wistfully at the two boys, who continued to stared dumbly back at her.

"Huh?" Aang cried suddenly, "But, I thought that be-because of the vibrations and stuff you _could_ see? You didn't say it was fuzzy or anything..." The smaller of the boys pouted, unintentionally drawing Zuko's attention to his glossy pink lips.

Laughing softly, Toph patted Aang on the back and started asking him about what he thought school would be like. The spent the next hour just talking, the first 20minutes-to bell when off and the group had to separate to get to their first classes. Suki waited an extra 5minutes, hoping to catch her boyfriend before class, but she soon had to leave too.

17minutes later, the Ta-Neers arrived and rushed to their classes.

-Time-**Class**-Skip-

Suki share biology with Katara and the short-hair girl had hoped that some wounds could be healed during their second period. They had a new teacher, Mr. Zhao, he was a bit weird and extreme but Suki didn't think he was too bad. He seemed a bit crazy though, always referring to things that had nothing to do with the class.

Zhao immediately asserted his authority, he glaring down at his students with cold, bronze eyes, he barked, spittle spraying everywhere, "I want to make _one_ thing clear! "I am the teacher here! Which means, you do _what_ I tell you _when_ I tell you to do it! This includes sitting _where_ I tell you to sit. Any disobediences will be swiftly punished! Am I understood!" he finished with a shout, smacking his hand against his desk in strangely-placed anger. The action send a shiver down Suki's spine.

"Yessir," the class echoed.

Smirking in happiness, Zhao started barking out last names and writing them in a seated-spot on the board. "Ta-Neer, Katara!" he barked, then, "Crawford, Jet!"

Suki tried to wave for Katara's attention, but she was immediately snubbed. Then she thought about the boy the watertribe girl was seated next too. _Jet?_ She thought, _I haven't heard of him; is he new?_

Looking over, Suki watched them talk – Katara completely ignoring anymore attempts from her brother's girlfriend to get her attention. Her heart sank and the lesion progressed; both Katara ignored her and the teacher seemed to have developed a dislike for the petite fan-user.

-Time-**Lunch Time**-Skip-

Arriving to the cafeteria first, Suki breezed through the line-up and swiftly seated herself down at their table in her usual spot. She looked around the mostly empty room before snapping up her bright green apple and started nibbling on it. Suki only had to wait 5minutes until Toph, Pipsqueak and Aang arrived, with Zuko, the Duke and Teo trailing in 2minutes after them. The last to tromp through the cafeteria door – besides Katara who had arrived just before the older boys – was Sokka, who made a immediate bee-line to the line-up.

"Oi! Bone-Head!" Toph squealed, waving her hand him. Suki smiled and joined in waving.

Grinning, he called back, "Heya guys! Gimme a sec and I'll be over there!"

When he sat down, Sokka stared at his food for a moment and Suki couldn't help but feel his trouble as well. Laying her hand over his, Suki squeezed it a little before whispering, "Sokka, are you okay?"

Jumping a little, he tried to sounds happy. "Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just worried about, well," he paused his eyes going to Aang, who was looking at him with concern too. Laughing slightly, he continued, "Just worried about Katara... Wished she'd join us."

"So am I..." Suki murmured, leaning into her boyfriend. _So am I_, she thought hugging her boyfriend's arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"Why would you be worried about that _bitch_!" Toph suddenly, loud enough Katara, who was sitting at a nearby table, could hear. The watertribe girl made a huffing sound before getting up and leaving.

Suki watched Sokka as his eyes followed his sister's departure. Shuffling closer to Suki, he said, "No more badmouthing her okay? She's my sister, alright, and she is a part of this _group_! She," he paused, "she needs time to adapt to our newest member. We can all get along, I know we can."

The rest of the day went didn't seem to go too well for Suki. Katara continued to ignore her and stick close to that Jet-boy and the teachers always seemed to have a problem with her. It seemed like it couldn't get any worse. Well, that was, until school _ended_ that is...

_**Toph**_

**The Rich part of Ba Sing Se**

**Monday, 30 March, 7:00am**

Toph was sleeping _ever so nicely_, deep beneath her thick doonas and comfy pillows. She was having the best of dreams, Aang and Zuko were making out. Tongue and everything. _Ooh!_ she thought, imaging the younger boy's wanton moans and the way he would wiggle. _Mmm... Loverly_

"Toph."

_What? No, they would say my name. No, Aang would moan, _Z-Zuko!_ And Zuko would be like, _Yeah, you like that don't yo –

"Toph!" This time the voice was accompanied with a rough shake of the shoulders.

Moaning, the blind girl attempted to roll over and go back to her blissful dream, but the voice and insistent hands continued to interrupt her. Shotting up, Toph barked, "WHAT!"

It was her maidservant, Jilly. She was dressed in her customary maid's outfit, her hand nervously clutching her apron as if she were afraid of getting in trouble. "I – It is 7:03am, Ma'am, school is scheduled to start on the 9th hour and one does not want to be late."

Frowning, Toph huffed before getting up. "Alright, Jilly, it's okay." Smiling, she added, "Thank you getting me up." And then the day commenced.

Jilly quickly disrobed Toph's small form and guided her to the steaming bathtub. She spent the next 20minutes scrubbing her Mistress' body clean, ensuring to get behind the ear. Once done, Jilly emptied the tub and quickly dried Toph before getting out the clothes for today. Toph was clean, dry and dressed by 7:35, plenty of time for breakfast and to get to school well before time.

On the drive to school, the small blind girl couldn't help but feel pleased with Jilly. Although she always seemed nervous upon waking her, Jilly did her job perfectly. _Just perfectly_, she thought as the car slowed for a red light.

**The Ba Sing Se High School**

**Monday, 20 March, 8:32am**

Hopping out of the car – her chauffer opening the door for her – Toph quickly peaked Terry on the cheek before skipping over to Aang and Zuko. "Hi, guys! What's up? I didn't think you'd be here so early, Zuko," she added, giving him a sneaky look. She could sense how close the two boys were, and it happened to be a little _too_ close.

Zuko flushed and grumbled something incoherent, looking away.

Aang looked cluelessly between them, "H-hi, Toph," he finally cheered. "How have you been?"

Smiling at the happy boy, Toph cheered back, "I great, Aang, thank you for asking! How have you been?"

They made small talk for the next 10minutes, when Suki showed up. She paused several feet away from them, she seemed surprise.

'Seeing' her, Toph shouted over to her, "Hi, Suki! What'cha doing just waitin' there! Come join us already!"

"Just taking in the sights!" she giggled, which caused Toph's cheeks to burn up, _Damn_, she thought, _I'm missing it!_

Zuko and Aang looked on in confusion.

"Yeah, makes me wish I could see thing properly..." the blind girl grumbled.

"Huh?" Zuko huffed, his fist clenched, "What'cha wackos barking on about!"

"Oh, nothing," Toph signed, envy evident in her voice, "This is one of the few times in my life I wished I could see for real thing instead of the fuzzy images..." She signed again, looking wistfully at the two boys.

"Huh?" Aang cried, "But, I thought that be-because of the vibrations and stuff you _could_ see? You didn't say it was fuzzy or anything..." The smaller of the boys pouted, unintentionally drawing Zuko's attention to his glossy pink lips.

Laughing softly, she patted Aang on the back and asked him what he thought school would be like. The spent the next hour just talking, the first 20minutes-to bell when off and the group had to separate to get to their first classes. They said goodbye to Suki, who wanted wait a bit longer in the hopes the Ta-Neer

-Time-**Class**-Skip-

Toph's first class was Mathematics, not her favourite but it could have been worse. _Biology_, she thought with a shudder, _Yuck!_ Maths passed quickly – hey, just because she didn't like it didn't mean she wasn't good at it! – and the blind girl had her first class with Aang. Ironically, it was Social Studies with Master Pakku, who, like Master Piandao, had an optional class on water and hydroponics. He was a tall man, with long white (a bald patch that couldn't be ignored) with a wisky little goatee and steal-sold eyes. Piandao was a very strict teacher and, unfortunately, had a slight sexist streak – not that Toph knew. She was blind and therefore was liked by all of her teacher; even the sexist SOSE teacher.

"Well, class," he murmured, trailing his hand gently across his desk, "It is another year. Which means, another 12months of this torture for me, as your teacher." (Toph could almost imagine him pouting with those words.) Sighing heavily, he continued, "Now, since it is the first day, I will go _easy_ on you." Smirking, he added, "Only _one test_ instead of more!" Whipping out a pile of papers, he immediately passed them around.

"Hmm, you must be my new student, yes?"

Toph raised her head, slightly surprised. Generally Piandao doesn't pay any attention to new students, treating them like any other. She listened carefully as Aang replied timidly, "Yes, sir, Aang Anil."

"Hmm, yes..."

Toph heard the tell-tale sounds of fabric being ruffled. _Man_, she thought, _If I could get away with stomping my feet, I could see clearly_. Unfortunately, shuffling her feet wasn't enough.

"Usually," Piandao continued, "I would not allow hats to be worn in my class room, but Iroh is a good friend of mind and he has explained your particular necessity for them, so I shall allow it." He paused again, "However, this doesn't mean you can go crazy and wear stupid things like tophats. (Here Toph could have sworn she heard The Duke, who was also in their class, giggle. Right in front of Piandao. Shocking...)The snowhats seem fine. _And_," he added to the rest of the class, "just because Mister Anil is allowed to wear at hat during class _does not_ mean you can do so!"

Turning back to the front of the class, he barked at them to stop staring and start working. Class went on peacefully after that.

-Time-**Lunch Time**-Skip-

Toph, Aang and Pipsqueak trekked into the cafeteria about 5minutes after they were dismissed from English Lit. and, after waving to Suki, jumping into the line-up. Toph laughed when Aang got things wrong – like putting the jelly, which he sat upside down, on top of his mash potatoes. Eventually, she and Pipsqueak helped their newest friend get it right and they sat down with Suki. All with nice and shine unblemished food trays.

Soon, the other boy's – not including Sokka – joined them, their own plate as presteen as the others. Man, private schools had the best food. Chopping away, Toph was the first to sense Sokka, but waited til he was headed to the line-up before shouting for him. "Oi! Bone-Head!" Toph squealed, waving her hand him. The fool was known for occasionally sitting down without any food andhaving to get in line and have crap-all left.

"Heya guys! Gimme a sec and I'll be over there!" he called over, smiling.

Toph only half listened to Sokka and Suki's convocation but as soon as they mentioned Katara, _Bitch of the Sea_, she exploded, blurting out, "Why would you be worried about that _bitch_!"

Before she knew it, Katara huffed before stomping off, obviously angry.

Suki and Sokka watched her do, but Toph was actually happy, the dumb girl was constantly calling her _disabled._ She wasn't disabled! She wasn't!

"No more badmouthing her okay? She's my sister, alright, and she is a part of this _group_! She," Sokka said, "she needs time to adapt to our newest member. We can all get along, I know we can."

The rest of the day went well for Toph, Aang was in 2 more of her classes. She thought it was a bit unfair that Zuko had the most classes with their young monk-friend... So, unfair. But the day was uneventful, not much fun, that is, until school _ended_ that is...

Chapter Eight: **END**

**Now, I know it's getting a bit repeatitve, but I like it and wanna see where it goes. The big bang is gunna happen after everyone has had their turn. I reckon it's a big one - I think :)**

**Love Sinister BlackRose**


	10. IMPORTANT! - Please Read

Hi all,

I just want you to know that I HAVE NOT abandoned this story but I am notoriously know for being all over the place when writing stories.

So, I apologise to those who may be waiting for the next chapter.

I have also recently lost my job and am now trying to focus in both my illustrations and writing. But that may change at any time.

Thank you for your patience :)

Sinister Blackrose

P.S. I'm hoping to add an new chapter of this story or my other Avatar: The Last Air Bender story, Awaken. Maybe both (my fingers are cross!)


End file.
